deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Santa Claus VS The Flash/@comment-26153757-20190110055407
I'm going to just copy/paste what I wrote in the "What-IF? Death Battle Appreciation Thread" but slightly edited to fit being in a normal comments section. Wow, I never knew that freaking Santa Claus is a character in Marvel and DC comics and has crazy godly abilities and feats. It's hilariously epic. Onto your battle, this matchup was strange but really well done with detailed analysis sections that give everything that needs to be known about the characters. The fight was really awesome. I liked how it was setup with Flash finding Santa in the North Pole and mistaking him for Reverse Flash/Thawne, and the fight itself was really cool. My favorite parts being when in the snow Flash hit Santa with a lightning bolt knocking him against ice with Santa retaliating with heat vison knocking him back against ice, when Santa was trying to nuke Flash with nuclear sized explosive presents and flaming coal, when Flash ran up a building jumping into Santa's sleigh with Santa smacking Flash with his presents sack into a building, and when White lightning Flash was fighting against infinity gauntlet Santa. I also liked how they were traveling to various locations during the fight from the North Pole, underwater, many cities, and even the speedforce, and that at one point they were running across the world while punching each other. Also the part with Santa putting Flash on his naughy list was hilarious and it was funny that the Santa Mech didn't really do jack shit and got destroyed easily. I also liked when Santa uppercutted Flash with the infinity gauntlet and blasted him with a beam from it knocking them out of the speedforce. And the finisher of the fight while not super climatic, Santa using the infinity gauntlet to negate Flash's powers, turn him into an action figure with his magic, and then snap him out of existence with a snap of the gauntlet was a realistic way for Santa to kill Flash considering his powers. I also agree with the result of Santa winning. If I were to name a gripe I have with it, it would be that Flash seemed to be kind of an idiot in the fight. He was taking too long to figure out that he is not fighting Reverse Flash in disguise but the real Santa. Actually, you never showed Flash figuring out that he was fighting the real Santa. I know in the beginning he believes that it's Reverse Flash because he thinks Santa doesn't exist but I don't get that because don't the characters in both Marvel and DC comics know of his existence in their universes? Santa delivers coal to Darkseid every year after all. Even without that, it should have been made obvious to Flash later on in the fight that he was fighting the real Santa. Also I found it dumb that Flash got angry at Santa for something that was his own fault for happening (him whacking Flash into a skyscraper which apparently killed some people.) Flash's hero complex I did find kind of annoying in the fight because really he was causing all of the problems by bothering Santa and pursuing him when Santa just wanted to deliver his presents and with Flash's intelligence I don't see why he couldn't figure that out. But I do like that Flash did act heroic in saving the Earth twice when the infinity gauntlet caused Santa to go insane basically trying to nuke the Earth just to try to kill Flash, which Flash stopped him from doing. Also, the analysis sections and fight could have been made better with music and some pictures but I know not everyone is willing to go the extra mile to add stuff like that because it does make the process of creating a fanon death battle take a lot more effort and energy making things a whole lot harder. However, overall this matchup between these two red speedsters was really cool and really well executed with great analysis, an awesome fight, and pretty good reasoning for the conclusion.